Automotive racing in various forms has become an increasingly popular and competitive sport. Teams of engineers and drivers are constantly working to improve vehicle performance to maintain a competitive advantage in the sport. In drag racing, for example, only hundreds or thousandths of a second often separate the finishers of a drag race. Drag racers seek to generate a great amount of power with their vehicles, and to harness that power most effectively to propel the vehicle down a race track as quickly as possible. Drag racing vehicles, as well as other vehicles, rely on traction between the tires and the surface of the race track to accelerate the vehicle. When traction is compromised, the tires can begin to slip, resulting in lost acceleration and slower race times.